


Étude for the Past and the Future

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot about Tali and Shepard discussing their past and future.





	

Marin Shepard set down the package on Tali’s work station and took a step back. The Quarian looked back over her shoulder. “Oh, Shepard, I didn’t see you there. What’s this?”

“A gift. Nothing big…I just thought of you. Yes.” Marin stood at parade rest, looking expectantly back at her, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

“A gift,” Tali repeated. “That sounds fantastic. I was going to finish running these numbers, but I think I have time to take a break.”

Shepard shifted her weight back and forth from one foot to the other.  
Tali carefully slid her fingers under the tape, trying to preserve the paper as best she could.

“This is...dirt? I don’t understand.”

“Look closer. See the red it’s--”

“—from Rannoch! Keelah, Shepard!” Tali chirped happily. “When did you get this?”

Shepard smiled. “Back after…with Legion.”

Tali stopped for a moment, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Legion. It’s strange. I never thought I’d miss having a geth around, but I do. I wish…I wish Legion could have lived to see this—everything we’ve built.”

Shepard put her hands on Tali’s shoulders. “So do I. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this a sad memory. I just thought, since you were traveling with us for a while and all…You know, the old Earth composer, Chopin, carried around a cup of dirt with him so he’d always remember home.”

Tali straightened her back, placing the container on the shelf in front of her.

“No, I love it. Thank you, Shepard. My home world will always be there, waiting for me, but I’m with you. That’s a home, too.” She turned and threw her arms around Shepard, hugging her tightly.

 

Shepard grinned.  
“And who knows? Maybe we can come visit you on Rannoch. Joker and Traynor can complain about your poor liquor cabinet choices, and Liara can deck your house out with the latest security systems. And you’ll have so much red dirt in your hallways, you’ll get sick of it.”  
Tali laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Chopin. I always have, ever since I learnt that about him carrying dirt with him, back in elementary school music class.  
> Enjoy! As always, comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
